


Do I Wanna Know?

by yerawizardsarry



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, OR WILL IT, Underage Drinking, except this will have a happy ending, kinda based off my own life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerawizardsarry/pseuds/yerawizardsarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>self prompt: “im having a party and we get a little too fucked up and end up sleeping together even though you’re dating someone and then they find out and you break up and we fall out and a few months later we have a class together and oops i fell in love with you??”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> So I figured it would be easy to write a fic based off my own life so we'll see. This is the first chapter, so if you like it and wanna see where it goes next then lemme know and I'll try and get chapter 2 out soon.
> 
> find me over at my tumblr @yerawizardsarry

 

It all started on Clarke’s eighteenth birthday. It was the beginning of her final year of high school and Octavia and Raven insisted on throwing her a huge party while her mom was out of town on a conference, even though Abby had specifically said to _not_ throw a giant party while she was gone. But of course her trouble-making friends didn’t listen, and that’s how Clarke found herself letting her friends in the door after school on Friday. Octavia decided to skip her boxing class, texting her trainer that she was “sick” and Raven took the day off from working at the auto shop. The two girls pulled Clarke up the stairs and into her room, ignoring her protests as they began picking out an outfit for her and fussing over her hair and makeup. They would occasionally smirk at each other, and Clarke had to pretend she didn’t know they were thinking about doing _something_ inappropriate with each other. They were the most coupley-ist couple Clarke had ever seen. It was disgustingly cute. Eventually, Clarke gave in, accepting her fate. If she was going to throw a party for her eighteenth birthday, then she’d be damned if it wasn’t going to be the best damn party anyone had ever seen.

 

After a trip to the store, Octavia’s call to Bellamy, and Raven making them swing by Jasper’s house, they had enough liquor, beer, plastic cups, snacks, and weed to ensure that this was going to be a hell of a party. A few dozen texts and social media posts later, and the word was out. Clarke Griffin was throwing a party, and it was going to be a fucking _party._ Raven got Monty to bring huge speakers and his laptop with his “absolutely _lit_ party playlist,” Bellamy and his friend Lincoln brought the alcohol, and Raven, ever the inventor, managed to build a few bongs from things throughout the house. When Clarke asked her what the hell she was doing chugging the last of the 2 liter of soda, Raven tried to explain that was was making a gravity bong. Clarke got lost somewhere in translation, and after Raven almost hit her in the face with her wild arm gestures, Clarke decided she needed to go monitor something else. “Just don’t burn down my house,” she said to Raven, wandering off. She was met with a shout of “no promises!”

 

A few hours of setup later, and people were showing up. First a few here and there, mingling about and hoarding the snack tables. And then it hit. Waves of people started showing up faster than Clarke could realize. She could barely hear what people were (trying) to say to her over Monty’s loud music thumping from the living room. Some were greetings, a lot were “happy birthdays,” and a few were “bitchin’ party yo!” as they all pushed passed her and into the overflowing house.

 

Clarke felt herself beginning to get stressed. People were touching things they weren’t supposed to, climbing on the furniture, spilling their drinks and not caring about cleaning it up. She felt like she was going to blow up until Octavia found her and dragged her to Clarke’s family room, where a circle of people we sat on chairs and couches around a table covered in plastic cups and bongs. Bellamy was slumped back on the couch, Lincoln next to him, the two of them close enough to make Clarke look twice. Raven was leaning back on a sofa, Octavia plopping down in between her legs with a quick peck to her lips. They were so in love it made Clarke want to gag. Jasper sat cross legged on the floor, his signature goggles sliding more and more off his head each time he moved too fast. At the head of the room was a grand chair. It was the one Clarke usually sat in when she was deeply focused, drawing or studying. She walked over to it, glanced around at everyone who were all well on their way to being absolutely wasted, sighed and grabbed a shot off the table, downing it in a quick gulp. She hissed at the burn in the back of her throat and settled down in the chair.

 

“Okay guys, I’m here. What is your evil plan?” Clarke asked, glancing around the room.

  
Octavia, already pretty drunk, giggled and sat up, leaning toward Clarke.

 

“Truth. Or. Dare.” Clarke groaned and covered her face with her hands. Of course it was truth or dare, what else would it be? The rest of the room laughed and cheered, but when Clarke took her hands off her face, she found her attention focusing elsewhere. A girl Clarke was sure she had seen before was pushing the door open, pulling another girl by the hand in after her. Clarke was about eighty percent sure the girl’s name was Costia. The two of them went to the same school for a few years now, Clarke thought at least. On top of the shot she had, she had already drank a cup of some weird mixture Octavia brought her before taking off to undoubtedly make out with Raven somewhere. Clarke just hoped it they left the area sanitary.

 

But the girl Costia was pulling behind her was new this year. She was tall and slender, her skin tan and her hair dark and flowy, some of it pulled back in small braids. She had on tight dark jeans, a fitting low cut tank top, and a leather jacket. She didn’t seem like she had much makeup on, other than her intense eyeliner that made her eyes pop. Clarke felt herself lose her breath. She was absolutely stunning. The girl glanced over and their eyes met and Clarke felt the world stop for a moment. Her heart skipped a beat, stopped for a split second, and then took off like a jackhammer. Clarke let out a shaky sigh, grabbed another shot, and downed it as quickly as she could.

 

“Okay,” Clarke said, addressing the room. “Truth or dare it is.”

 

An hour later, most of the shots had been taken, a bong was spilled on the floor, and Octavia, Jasper, and Lincoln had somehow taken off half their clothes. Clarke was having the time of her life. She had about three more shots and two hits from the bongs, and she was happy. She was having a party with all her friends on her eighteenth birthday and she was pretty fucked up and her and the cute, broody looking girl Costia brought with her kept making eye contact, whom she learned was named “Lexa”. Clarke was pretty sure Lexa drank more than she did, but she didn’t dare touch the drugs and Clarke respected that. Every time they made eye contact, Clarke’s stomach would flutter. She eventually took this as a bad sign and stumbled up from her chair calling out “Okay guys, game time’s over. I gotta pee.”

 

She made her way out of the room, everyone else following her except Raven and Octavia. They just smirked at each other and closed the door behind them. Clarke grinned and rolled her eyes. The rest of the house was swarming with people, their energies building with the loud, thumping music. The alcohol made her body warm as she weaved about them, trying to make her way up the stairs to her room. She had a bathroom in her room, and she had a lock to her room so she was relieved to know there wouldn’t be anyone in there. She unlocked the door to her room and slipped inside, closing the door behind her. The room was dark and quiet, and Clarke sighed in relief. She was having a great time at her party but she was grateful for a break from it all. She crossed the room to her bathroom, flicking on the light and taking a moment to look at herself. She looked like “Drunk Party Girl”, but she was slowing getting closer and closer to “Hot Mess.” She sighed and turned around, quicking stopping to pee. Too much alcohol and water added up to a pained bladder. Clarke was just hoping she wouldn’t have _too_ bad of a hangover tomorrow.

 

Afterwards, Clarke got up to wash her hands, looking herself in the face. She dried her hands and went about fixing her hair and makeup when she heard a groan coming from her room. She jumped and turned toward the door, slowly pulling it open and peeking through the crack. Laying flat on their stomach, was a person on Clarke’s bed. She couldn’t very well make out the figure in the dark, but they seemed slender and tall. Clarke huffed and stepped out of the bathroom, flicking the light off but switching on a lamp on her desk nearby. The light and the sound seemed to startle the figure, and they pulled themselves up, looking toward Clarke and Clarke lost her breath for a moment because, there, lying on her bed, was Lexa. Lexa, lying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows, with her tight pants and dark tank top and no leather jacket on anymore, exposing her tattoos to Clarke’s thirsty eyes.

 

 _Oh shit,_ Clarke thought, _she’s hot._

 

“Clarke,” Lexa slurred. She sat up, swinging her legs over the bed, staggering to her feet and swaying lightly. “Hello. Um, happy birthday. I got you a present, but, I think I lost it. Sorry. It was this really nice candle, lavender vanilla. I got it at Bed, Bath, and Beyond, I have a membership there. But, uh, I lost it.” _Lexa seems like she certainly had plenty to drink_ , Clarke thought to herself with a roll of her eyes, but unable to fight the small smile hinting at her lips at the drunk rambles of candles. She bit her lip to stop the smile. _Who would’ve thought that this hot, broody girl geeks out over_ candles _of all things?_

 

“That’s okay, Lexa, really. You didn’t have to get me anything anyways.” Lexa shook her head and took a step toward Clarke, reaching a hand out to graze Clarke’s arm.

 

“Nonsense,” Lexa replied huskily, invading Clarke’s space further and further. Maybe it was the alcohol or the drugs or the heat rising in the house from people moving and getting warmer and sweatier or _Lexa’s raspy voice_ but Clarke felt her whole body heat up in response. Her cheeks flushed and her heart started to race and she was sure Lexa could hear it as she got closer and closer. “A beautiful woman like yourself deserves something beautiful. It’s your birthday, Clarke. We’re here to celebrate you being in this world. It deserves recognition.”

 

Clarke blushed and shyly dropped her head down, only to have Lexa’s hand reach up and guide her chin back up to meet her gaze. Blue eyes met green and Clarke was sure her heart was going to pound its way out of her chest. They just stared at each other a moment, Lexa’s hand still cupping Clarke’s jaw, Clarke’s hands dumbly at her sides. Clarke thought she was going mad, she couldn’t tell anyone how long they had just stood there in Clarke’s dimly lit room, gazing at each other. She couldn’t stand it anymore.

 

Clarke took a breath of courage and pushed forward, her lips meeting Lexa’s impossibly soft ones. Clarke’s head swam, her eyes shut tight, as if she would wake up and this would all just be a dream if she were to open them. Lexa’s other hand came up to gently hold Clarke’s waist, Clarke raising her hand to hold the arm that cupped her face. It was a wondrous kiss, the kind that makes the stars seem to shine a little brighter, that seemed to make the skies a little bluer. It was only when they broke apart and Lexa’s nose brushed against her’s that they heard a noise from the hall. Clarke jumped and Lexa turned to glare at the still closed door, and the look of possessiveness that crossed the taller girl’s face made Clarke’s legs quiver with want. She quickly crossed the room, locking her door once more and turned back to Lexa with a renewed sense of desire. Clarke couldn’t see her pupils blown so wide they filled her eyes, but Lexa saw very clearly when Clarke grabbed her and the two of them fell to Clarke’s bed in a fury of teeth and tongue and embarrassing moans and unrealized grinding.

**Author's Note:**

> so i was on tumblr last night just minding my own business and then i see the clexa fandom going absolutely fucking crazy over g!p lexa and at first i was like "sinners... all of them..." but then i started thinking about g!p lexa being the leader of a biker gang so yeah i might write that too (in a separate fic) and join the sin squad


End file.
